Iris
by Worceracs
Summary: Sometimes life offers you a chance to be more then what you are. It often comes in a way never expected, but, when faced with such a decision, what should you do. Rise to the occasion, turn away, or simply play. An Evangelion Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamir: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any characters used therein… do I really need to say this?_

_Iris_

_By Scarecrow_

_Chapter One_

_Inner Haven_

It was a common misconception that Misato Katsuragi was a party girl. It was one of the many stigmas placed upon her from her college days, but the fact of the matter was that Misato never really enjoyed or frequented many parties. So calling her a party girl was simply a misrepresentation of the truth. A more appropriate classification would probably be lush...or booze hound...or for the truly up tight an alcoholic, and in that, there was a distinct difference.

It was that difference that made the thirty-ish talent coordinator, for Higher Nerv Recording Agency very uncomfortable. She was in a bar… A rather seedy bar... Awaiting the next act to come on stage… nursing the flat ginger ale. That's right, ginger ale. Not a Draft beer, not a mixed drink, not a single malt liquor. Ginger ale.

"You're act's up next right?"

Misato looked from her glass to the bleached blond beside her. Ritusko Akagi, executive of marketing at HNR and her closes friend. Best friends through college, they somehow managed to rise to board position together. Ritsuko was a promotional genius. She helped over fifty artists achieve gold in sells, and was the only person that Misato truly trusted in the entire company and she was… drinking an Amaretto Sour.

"Why ARE YOU DRINKING?" She yelled. No body seemed to notice in the noisy bar.

"Two reasons. One, I'm not driving, and two, I'm not working."

"What the hell do you mean 'not working'? I didn't call you out here for a girl's night out."

That was only partially true. If she had to burn a perfectly good Saturday night, then at least she would have some fun doing it. And while Ritsuko wasn't exactly miss congeniality, she always knew how to have a good time and managed to keep Misato out of trouble in the process… well… partially out of trouble.

Ritsuko ignored the woman beside her and continued to sip her drink.

She had never been so envious of the woman. It should have been her who was enjoying such a concoction. To Misato, alcohol was much like a good man. Stimulating, comforting, and most importantly, intoxicating… and she was certain that Ritsuko Akagi didn't know how to appreciate either. Misato looked down at the glass that rested in her friend's hand. _'Oh the things I would do to you' _

Misato thought ended abruptly as Ritsuko sat the glass unceremoniously on the table and began to applaud.

She turned her attention back to the small stage at the edge of the room as the previously performing band waved to the tightly huddled crowd. She supposed it would be the polite thing to clap as well, but forbid the thought that she encourages them. Calling them a garage band would have been gracious… That would imply that they actually practiced. What she heard on stage was a menagerie of bad musicians whose over inflated egos certainly dwarfed their diminutive skills. It was that reason that she hated going to these. Trash outnumbered talent in spades… and her rule of never drinking while working always seemed to bite her in the end.

'_Damn it Kaji… these guys better be worth it' _she thought to herself.

That damn man. It was his "suggestion" that she checked out this band, saying that the lead guitarist what exactly what she needed. And just how was he supposed to know what she needed, huh. She didn't know why she listened to him… The sooner she learned to ignore his "suggestion" the better off she would be.

She needed a drink.

The reverb of a mic being held too close to a speaker snapped her attention back to the stage as a rather thin character, that looked completely out of placed under a spot light, spoke into the hot mic.

"Um… test…" The microphone hissed angrily back at him… "Hey, can we turn this down a little? Test… Test… okay… um… Moving on to the next band…Um… please put your hands together… as we in the teal room present to you…" The man fumbled with a note pad in his hand "… …Inner Haven?" and with that said he sutured lazily off the stage.

'_This had better be good.'_

The room filled with silence as the house lights dimmed in the little bar.

At least they tried to piece together a performance. The rest of the groups she heard that night just beat their instruments on stage. They had the understanding that a good stage performance invokes more than the sense of sound, but sight as well.

The tell tale sound of drum sticks rung out as the drummer counted down.

Misato hummed quietly to herself. The music flowed through out the small tavern as the lights warmed up showing four teenagers on stage, two guitarists, a bassist and a drummer… the _classic rock_ ensemble.

They're look left something to be desired though, not to say that they were unattractive individuals. Not at all, they just looked like they came out of the crowd and hopped on stage. The drummer was wearing a badly abused jogging suit while the bassist wore jeans and a plain white tee shirt. But for the style of music, they fit in… The Rhythm guitarist too, She wore a frilly black skirt and a sleeveless black top… Granted, if the guys behind her wore leather, she would look better, but there was no problem in that. No, the real problem was with the young man standing on stage whom she assumed to be their lead guitarist. He was wearing a school uniform complete with jacket… buttoned perfectly to the top.

Misato wondered just what, exactly, she was supposed to expect from these kids. But to be honest she was a bit impressed… they didn't sound bad… not to say they sounded good. She only heard their opener, but they already bested the other groups that played tonight. There was potential there. To say that it was potential enough for her to work on a Saturday night, she doubted, but it was potential none the less so she may as well check the kids out since she was here.

(oO-Oo)

Misato sat confused… the flat ginger ale she had been nursing long since forgotten.

There was definitely something strange about the group. They had a good sound. The drummer was good, and he had the look. The bassist was quite good as well. But that didn't explain the comment from Kaji… he said the lead guitarist was what she needed... but the lead guitarist wasn't anything truly special. True, he was good… really good. It took her a while to notice, but he was covering for the rhythm guitarist at parts while playing the lead, on the fly. It was almost impossible to tell from the sound, he just did it seamlessly. That, in and of itself, was not worthy of her time, guitarist after all, were a dime a dozen.

She did have to admit that he did have a thing going for him. A weird _'do your parents know where you are right now' _kind of feel, and when he finally took off that damn uniform jacket and unbuttoned his top button she couldn't help but scream as hard as the rest of the girls in the bar that he was rid of the infernal thing.

She noticed he had a good physic. Far from "hunky", but he was definitely built well…and cute.

The young woman on stage grabbed the mic as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Thank you… You guys are so awesome…" She panted into the mic. "I know it's little late for introductions but you're going to get'em any way." The crowd cheered and clapped to her. "My names Mana Kirashima, I'm lead vocals and Rhythm guitar…" The crowd cheered again. "To my left is Shinji Ikari. Back up vocals and lead guitar. I know… he's awesome right" the crowd went wild again as the young man blushed slightly and waved to the crowd. "On drums we have Touji Suzahara." Touji played a quick fill that earned another rise from the crowd, "and last but not least we have Aida Kensuke on bass." And Aida played a bass line that received more applause.

"Now that you all know who we are… I think I'm going to let Shinji take lead on this one"

Misato closed her eyes as the first strum off the song rung out. She knew it well. It was a classic from before the impact… one of the few things that she chose to remember from the time. She listened as the lead guitar seemed to dawdle along the resonance of the rhythm guitar lines, as if answering an unasked question. But it wasn't the playing that grabbed her attention.

'_If I leave hear tomorrow…'_

Misato's eyes popped as the dulcet sound resonated in her ears. Looking up she saw the lead guitarist singing into the mic. It was a sound that she had not expected.

'_would you still remember me'_

His eyes were closed as he sung effortlessly. His lips skimming dangerously close to the mic as a single bead of sweat rolled from a lock of his hear and by some strange piece of magic, hung their. There was no way this was the kid in the uniform for earlier. This was something else... This was sex… and sex sold. The boy continued to sing through the song as she sat captivated on the edge of his seat.

And then they hit the bridge.

It was different than the original but just as intense… and it was good… no it was better than good… it was awesome. It was as if, for this one song, he didn't concern himself with covering for the rhythm… and it was just him, playing for all he was worth. She heard the second lead echo from behind his, and looked over to the young woman. They must have really practiced this song if she could play a meticulous lead like the one she was playing now. She didn't seem to have the talent to play something like this. No…something was off. She studied the young woman and noticed that her hands still strummed the basic chords of rhythm.

'You have to be kidding me' she looked back at the young man… And then she saw. He was playing both leads…dueling back and forth with himself. She didn't notice when, but his pick now rested delicately between his lips as his fingers danced gracefully along the strings.

Misato could only watch him in pure awe as his left hand moved in a blur along the neck of the guitar. And the crowd went wild. He would challenge the lead with a line… then answer back, just as passionately, laying a new challenge, arguing a new position. That was exactly what it sounded like, like he was having a heated conversation with him self, both sides speaking their case emphatically… and at times simultaneously.

She looked over at the blond that sat beside her. Who sat watching the performance with the same wide eyed fascination that she had moments before.

She immediately ran her mind through the list of offer-able signing options. She would have to have this thing sealed up tonight. There was no way that she would let someone sink there fangs into him, at least not before she had the opportunity. He could go far. An illustrious solo career was a definite possible, but there was something about him being on stage next to a women that seemed more captivating.

…Asuka

She thought quietly to her self. She imagined the fiery red head next to the dark haired boy. Their styles begged to go together… the seductive vixen and the shy gentleman caller… now that was seductive. Asuka needed another group. Her voice wasn't strong enough to hold a large following yet. Sure, she could manage teeny boppers, but damn it, she hasn't been primping that girl for eight years to be a one hit wonder. But with him… Oh the future looked bright indeed.

Suddenly Kaji's words flooded to her mind. Damn it… she hated when he was right.

Well, he was good for something every now and then.

(oO-Oo)

End Chapter One

(oO-Oo)

Arthur's Ramblings:

To all you guys who got this far, thanks for reading. I'm new to this whole fan fiction thing… so please feel free to critique and criticize as you see fit… well constructively… I don't want see any comments about my mother or the size of my forehead in any reviews… but any criticism concerning the fic itself would be greatly appreciated. Anyway… I'm shutting up and getting out of the way… so go and drop a review… good, bad, or indifferent… whatever… can't get better if you don't know what you're doing wrong, right.

-Scarecrow

Songs used in chapter one:

Free Bird – Lynrd Skynrd


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any characters used therein_

_Iris_

_By Scarecrow_

_Chapter Two_

_Waiting In Vain_

To say that he was tired would have been an understatement. He was physically exhausted.

The jacket of his school uniform was now draped unceremoniously over his head as he tried desperately to block out the light, which, for the most part, worked. Now if only there was a way for him to block out the sound as well.

The rest of Inner Haven shuffled around the cramped room, making a sizable racket as they went.

Packing their gear he assumed.

He probably should get his things too, but not now. Now he was just drained. So he would sit in this chair and try to regain precious energy lost. Besides, the sooner he packed his things, the sooner he would have to go home, and that wasn't something that he particularly wanted either.

His ears twitched as the sounds of shuffling began to fade. The possibility of silence teasing his emotions.

"Hey Shinji, you okay man?"

He pulled the jacked from his face to see his friend and drummer Touji looking down at him. He offered a weak smile to the question.

"Yeah, I'm just a little spent."

"Well, were about to grab a bite to eat, you want to come with."

"… I think I'll just sit here a little longer before I head home, but thanks."

"Well at least let me give you a ride home man. You live in the sticks."

Shinji chuckled a bit… he lived in a cul-de-sac a couple miles from the club they were currently in. It was suburbia, but not the "sticks" by any stretch of imagination.

"No… I can walk."

He didn't mind walking. He was actually looking forward to the feel of the cool summer night air on his face.

His reply was obviously not the response that Touji wanted to hear though.

"Ya know, to be your friends, you don't like hanging out with us much…"

Shinji placed the jacket back over his head. He was too tired to defend himself… He wasn't much in the mood for it either.

"That's what I'm talking bout man. I'm starting to wonder about you and them anti-social tendencies of yours."

"Look he said that he was tired. Give him a break already Touji." Mana stepped between the two.

Always the peace maker.

"Yeah, man. If he doesn't want to hang out that's fine" Kensuke added from his place beside the door. "Shinji's Shinji, you ain't gonna change him now."

"What ever." Touji turned to the open door, but cast a final glare back at the shrouded form of his friend. "Look we got practice tomorrow at my place… but I want you there early so we can work on Kensuke's song."

"…Sure" he offered from beneath the jacket "Four?"

"I'm thinkin' two thirty… he only has a melody, but it's has an okay feel. I think between you and me, we could flush it out, and arrange it for the band."

"…Okay"

"Alright man… see you then." The three left leaving Shinji alone in the closet of a room.

'_Finally' _He thought to himself, for as much as he liked Touji, the man wasn't one to take a hint.

He allowed the new found silence to wash over him as he tried to recharge himself. That was until the sound of the door reopening broke the infant quiet.

"Shinji?"

Sitting up he took the jacked from over his head. He saw the face of Mana peeping thorough at him, her trade mark silly grin on her face.

"yeah"

"I just wanted to say you were really good tonight."

He smiled gently at the young woman "Thanks… you were too."

"Will you be up later... like around one?"

"yeah…" he offered quietly

"I'll call you then okay"

"…yeah"

The young woman looked around the room as if trying to find something else to talk about. Finding nothing she moved to close the door.

"… Mana" he called back to her. Her head peeped back in through the partially open door.

"… yeah?"

"… I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled "I'll talk to you later okay"

"okay"

And with that she was gone.

Perhaps he should get ready to leave.

He sat up in his chair and looked at the equipment that he still needed to pack. It wasn't much, just a few cables and his effects pedal.

He looked over at the two guitar case sat over in the corner, his eyes finally resting on the black hard body case. It was his acoustic… his good luck charm. No, it was more than that, much more.

Pulling the case to him, he flicked the latches to remove the guitar from inside

Gripping the neck a little tighter, he fingered the fret and began to strum. The guitar rung out somberly in the tiny room causing the young man to close his eyes as the sound echoed thorough him, the feeling of wood reverberated beneath his hands as steel strings seated themselves in the groves of fingers tips forever callused and worn.

(oO-Oo)

"You think he is still back there?"

Misato looked over at the woman who spoke with her head down on the table.

"Where would he have gone?"

"I don't know out a window or something."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, what would you do if someone told you that some scary looking old lady was outside waiting for you."

Misato scowled at her friend.

"Old! I'm the same age as you!"

"Yeah, but I don't show my age."

"And I do?'

The woman lifted her head from the table and propped it up on one arm.

"mmm-hm" she hummed before reaching her free hand for her Royal Flush.

See, that was the problem with Ritsuko when she was drinking… she thought she was a comedian.

"Screw you Ritz."

"Sorry… I don't swing that way." Bringing the drink to her lips, she sipped delicately from the little straw that leaned lazily on the rim of the glass. "but seriously… we been waiting forever for this kid. The rest of his band left already. Who's to say he's still back there. He might have gone out another exit or something."

…

…

…

She had a point.

"Well what do you suggest?"

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Um… walk back there and see if he's still here."

"Yeah, they're just going to let two random's go back stage."

"You have business cards on you right? Just flash one and a smile." Ritsuko gawked at her in disbelief. "… Just how exactly did you mange to get this far in this industry, anyway?"

"Shut up." Misato snapped a bit embarrassed. Why didn't she think of that? She defiantly needed to get out of the office more. She was getting soft and losing grasp of the basics.

Standing up from the little table, Misato smoothed the front of her skirt and ran a finger along the bang of her purplish black hair.

"Well are you coming?"

"Actually, I'm going to sit here and have another delicious cocktail, but have fun without me." With a wicked grin, she picked up the glass in front of her and polishing off the contents.

Was she intentionally trying to be a bitch?

Misato grabbed her purse from the table and turned to make her way to the back stage area.

"Go get'um Tiger. I'll have a drink here for you when you get back to celebrate." Ritsuko yelled from behind.

Now that was the Ritsuko she loved.

Misato navigated the crowd to the back stage entrance. The simple possibility of an alcohol empowering her steps as she went. She made her way to a rather burley gentlemen with the word 'Security" written in bold yellow letters on the front of his shirt.

'_Showtime'_ She whispered to her self before stepping in front of the rather large man.

"Excuse me. My name is Misato Katsuragi and I'm from Higher Nerv Recording Agency." She produced her business card accompanied with a dazzling smile. "You had a group on earlier tonight… I was wondering if I could get back there to talk with them."

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but only performers and staff are allowed in the back stage area."

"Couldn't you make an exception for me?" She let her eyes evaluate the form of the man in front of her. "I would hate to let something so…'captivating' slip away." She allowed her suggestion to hang seductively in the air.

"Um… well… they're kind of strict about that sort of thing here. I… I could get in real trouble if some one caught you."

She batted her eyes. "I promise that it'll only take a second. I'd be so grateful to you if you would let me in."

"… Well, if it'll only be a second." Looking around, he checked to see who was around, before stepping out of the way, allowing her to walk through the door way.

She smiled at him and ran a hand seductively over his arm. "I'll be sure to thank you properly later okay."

Like a doe frozen in head lights he just nodded dumbly as she walked by him.

"_Ha, how's that for an 'evil looking old lady'. You old bag"_

Misato made her way down the cramped hallway in search of her quarry. She wasn't more then three steps down the hallway before gentle of an acoustic guitar crying into the night caught her ears.

She knew this song.

The gentle waves of the guitar washed over her with each step. It was as if they were taking her somewhere. The sound was faint, but managed to carry an overpowering feeling through the confining space.

Melancholy

Each note seemed to carry her deeper in to the emotion of the song, conveying the heart of the performer as they went, and guiding her feet along a unseen path.

A path that came to an abrupt halt.

She was now standing before a door, stained yellow from countless years of cigarette smoke. When exactly she came in front of it she did not know, but it was obviously the source of the plaguing sound. So she stood there, allowing the waves of sound to break above her.

She knew this song… the melody… but she could not place it.

Gently, she turned the knob and opened the door.

She didn't know what she expected to see, but she supposed what she did see was nothing abnormal. It was a small room. Two wooden chairs sat listlessly on one side, one atop the other, while cords lay tangled on the scuffed and marked wooden floor. In the corner, a canvas guitar bag leaned against the wall next to an open guitar case. And in the center of it all sat the object of her search. An acoustic guitar rested in his laps, his eyes closed as his fingers strummed and fretted the notes, his lips moving in song.

Finally she heard the words that went along with the music, sung in a whisper from his lips.

…_Tears in Heaven _

It was a somber display, watching the young man play and sing as he did. It was as if he was paying homage, giving tribute to something long lost, a promise always remembered. All she could do was stand in the door and watch, watch as he displayed his heart in the closeness of the room.

She felt ashamed for watching.

He gently strummed the progression which marked the conclusion of the song.

His eyes, now open, rested squarely upon her, the intruder to his serene performance.

He didn't seem surprised or upset, yet his eyes still held to her, as if asking an unknown question.

She stood speechless, simply locked in place by his stare, and the seemingly impossible color of blue in his eyes.

"Is it closing times?" The young man asked politely. The sound of his voice served to break the near trance like state she was in.

"No… at least I don't think so." She fumbled with the words. Her thoughts still displaced.

"Oh?"

"… I don't work here." She stated emphatically, as if the statement added clarity to the situation

"Um…how may I help you then?"

Finally, the wheels of her mind caught up to the present.

"I was in the audience when Inner Haven performed earlier tonight. You guys were good." Here statement earned small smile from the young man.

"Thank you… I'm glad you liked it." He said simply. He placed the guitar carefully back into its case and stood up, with a bit of effort, to shake her hand.

"My names' Shinji… Ikari Shinji."

"Katsuragi Misato" she offered returning the greeting. "I'm from Higher Nerv Recording…" She produced another business card from her purse and offered it to the young man, he politely took it from her.

"The reason that I came here tonight was that I've heard good things about Inner Haven… good things about you specifically. I would like to make you an offer."

His brow creased in confusion.

"Me?"

"Yes, I think that you have talent, and we at HNR have the resources that will allow you to grow into that talent. You have the makings of a star Shinji."

"… What about the others."

"Don't get me wrong, they're good. But they're not there. I'm making this offer to you, not Inner Haven."

"Oh…I'm sorry, but I have to decline." He offered her business card back to her.

'_Excuse me?' _

"This is a once in a life time opportunity. Don't turn it down without at least thinking about what I'm offering you." She said , shocked at the fact that any unsigned artist would turn down a contract, especially one from a major recording label.

He merely shook his head. "I'm sure what you're offering is nice, but I'm not interested. The only reason that I'm here is because of my friends, I'm couldn't leave them behind."

Her mind reeled. She had to have him. A talent like him was a rare find indeed.

She needed to think of a solution, some compromise to change his mind.

"Well, how about this" She walked around to his side as she talked, his eyes followed her, that impossible blue.

"I have this singer that I'm trying to refine as an artist. It was my intent to build a group around the two of you. I think you would have awesome chemistry together on stage. But since I can't get you without the rest of your band, why don't we just skip the middle man and add her to Inner Haven."

The others weren't that bad. They were defiantly talented. The only weak link in their instrumentation was the girl Mana, and Misato was sure that she was there for her vocals, not her playing skills. She had to admit, the girl had a strong voice. It was nothing fresh or new, but it was strong none the less. If push came to shove she would give her a wood block and a make her stand in the back. No, a tambourine would be better.

Shinji thought for a moment over the deal. "…you would have to talk to the rest of the guys…" He ran his hand through his hair and gave a sigh as if defeated. "But if they want to do it..."

It wasn't the result that she wanted but at least her foot was in the door. _'When life gives you lemons…'_

Hopefully the rest of his band were rational human beings who would go _'gaga'_ at the possibility of getting signed by a major label.

"When would be a good time to talk to the rest of the group?"

"We have practice tomorrow at five."

"Tomorrow at five it is."

(oO-Oo)

Misato sat heavily in the chair across from Ritsuko, refusing to let the feeling of defeat run through her, and a having an impossible time at it all the same.

'_Well that was unproductive.'_ She thought bitterly to herself

Instead of getting a verbal comment and signing date, she instead had the address of where _'a band that she didn't particularly want to sign, but had to'_, practiced… and a meeting schedualed for tomorrow, furhter solidiifying the decrepit state of her weekend. Oh, and let us not forget the telephone number of a steroid bound bouncer that she, in all practicality, would _never_ call.

What a profitable evening this was indeed.

She consered the bouncers more an act of Charity, than anything else. He just look so hopefull standing there when she came out from her ill fated meeting with the young mister Ikari. She couldn't just brush him off now. That would have been to heartless, after all, he did help her out.

"So how did it go." The cheerfully inebriated voice did nothing to soothe Misato's temperament. If anything it only served to piss her off more.

"Fine!" she bit between gritted teeth.

"Loss the touch have you… kid's not interested?"

"He doesn't want to leave his band. To get him, I gotta take them too."

"Oh, he set terms on you… It happens."

"Not to me it doesn't"

"Well if you haven't noticed, he just did, so I guess there goes that."

"Not helping?" She rolled her eyes in frustration

"Well at least you know he's loyal." Ritsuko stated, sipping from yet another mixed drink.

"Yeah, at least there's that…for what ever that's worth."

Misato said reaching over to the lone glass on her side of the table. She figured it was the drink that the blond promised. She didn't even care what it was, she just needed a drink… not now, but _right now_. She took a long sip and cringed for the trouble.

'_What the…'_

The contents soon found their way back inside the glass as she angrily spit the liquid out of her mouth.

"What is this?" Misato looked at the deceptive brown solution in the short glass.

"…It's Apple Juice." Ritsuko answered defensively.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Misato yelled. There was cruel and unusual, but this was just too much.

"Well somebody has to drive us home."

She was trying to make her insane … she just knew it.

"So are you ready to go… because if your not I'm going to get a _Tom Collins_."

Misato looked at the blond in disbelief.

"I hate you some times, you know that Ritz."

"… Yeah… I just stopped caring a while ago."

(oO-Oo)

End Chapter Two

(oO-Oo)

Author Ramblings

And here we have chapter two. For all of you guys who got to this point, Give your self a sticker… You deserve it. And to all of you who gave reviews for the first chapter (past, present, and future), You Rock. You guys deserve _two_ stickers. I can't tell you how much I appreciate the feed back. Nothing makes me happier then hearing what you guys think…well… that is a bit of an overstatement, but I do _seriously enjoy_ hearing what you guys think. And for the record, feel free to flame, bash, or what ever as long as it constructive. If you don't like something let me know… Don't get me wrong. It doesn't mean that I'll change a thing… but I'll seriously think about everything you guys say… That's a promise.

Anyway, until next time…

-Scarecrow

Songs used in chapter two:

Tears in Heaven – Eric Clapton


End file.
